Card List
Informação das cartas' / Card's information' ... As cartas estão dispostas nos seguintes elementos: * Preto/Black >''' Rocha/Rock; * Cinza/Gray '''> Neutro/Neutral; * Branco/White >''' Ar/Air; * Azul escuro/Drak Blue '''> Água/Water; * Azul claro/Cyan >''' Gelo/Ice; * Roxo/Purple '''> Sombrio/Shadow; * Vermelho/Red >''' Fogo/Fire; * Amarelo/Yellow '''> Luz/Light; * Verde/Green >''' Planta/Plant; E dispostas com os seguintes atributos: Carta Feitiço - Spell.png|Carta Magia / Spell Card Carta Monstro - Monster.png|Carta Monstro / Monster Card Carta Lugar - Place.png|Carta Lugar / Place Card Carta Item.png|Carta Item / Item Card '''Lista completa de cartas / Full card list |'★1' | |- |'2' |200¢ 500¢ Vendido Sold Out |Tavern |'★2' | |- |'3' |15000¢ 10000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Menezes' Idol |'★6' | |- |'4' |5000¢ Vendido Sold Out | Matheuzinho |'★1' | |- |'5' |500¢ 1000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Jumping Horse |'★3' | |- |'6' |2000¢ |Rotten Fruit? |'★2' | |- |'7' |15000¢ 10000¢ Vendido Sold Out | Galamoth |'★6' | |- |'8' | | | | |- |'9' | | | | |- |'10' |500¢ Vendido Sold Out |Ring of Vlad |'★3' | |- |'11' |400¢ Vendido Sold Out |Heart of Vlad |'★3' | |- |'12' |300¢ Vendido Sold Out |Eye of Vlad |'★3' | |- |'13' |200¢ Vendido Sold Out |Ribs of Vlad |'★3' | |- |'14' |200¢ Vendido Sold Out |Fang of Vlad |'★3' | |- |'15' |'Quest Card' (1600¢ aprox.) |Vlad's Wrath |'★5' | |- |'16' |10000¢ 12000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Zebes |'★6' | |- |'17' | |Etecoon |'★2' | |- |'18' | |Dachora |'★3' | |- |'19' | |Rainbow Shell |'★5' | |- |'20' | |Hero's Badge |'★5' | |- |'21' | |Moon Stone |'★5' | |- |'22' |'Quest Card' |Rainbow Equipament |'★6' | |- |'23' |'Quest Card' |Masamune |'★10' | |- |'24' | | | | |- |'25' | |Big Blag |'★2' | |- |'26' | |Turbo Tunnel |'★4' | |- |'27' | |Robo-Manus |'★3' | |- |'28' |8000¢ 2000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Evil Rubber Duck |'★5' | |- |'29' | |Clinger Winger |'★5' | |- |'30' | | | | |- |'31' | |King Zeal |'★8' | |- |'32' | |Xamoltan |'★8' | |- |'33' | |Masa & Mune |'★8' | |- |'34' |6000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Monster Stadium |'★5' | |- |'35' | |Final Star |'★4' | |- |'36' | |The World Before Land |'★5' | |- |'37' |3000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Early Land |'★5' | |- |'38' | |Age of Dinosaur |'★5' | |- |'39' |3000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Ice Age |'★5' | |- |'40' |3000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Velguarder |'★3' | |- |'41' |6000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Berkana |'★4' | |- |'42' |4000¢ Vendido Sold Out | Gareth |'★4' | |- |'43' |2000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Isaz and Sowilo |'★2' | |- |'44' |10000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Giganotosaurus |'★7' | |- |'45' |5000¢ Vendido Sold Out |Mosasaurus |'★6' | |- |'46' | |Treecko |'★3' | |- |'47' | |Torchic |'★3' | |- |'48' | |Mudkip |'★3' | |- |'49' |'Quest Card' |Groundon |'★7' | |- |'50' |'Quest Card' |Kyogre |'★7' | |- |'51' | | | | |- |'52' | |The Bowling Master |'★1' | |- |'53' | |The Lost MC |'★5' | |- |'54' | |Maisonnette |'★5' | |- |'55' | | | | |- |'56' |1000¢ 1500¢ 2000¢ |Fira |'★3' | |- |'57' |1000¢ 1500¢ 2000¢ |Blizzara |'★3' | |- |'58' |1000¢ 1500¢ 2000¢ |Thundara |'★3' | |- |'59' |'Quest Card '(3000¢ ~6000¢ aprox.) |Flare |'★6' | |- |'60' |'Quest Card '(3000¢ ~6000¢ aprox.) |Holy |'★6' | |- |'61' |'Quest Card '(6000¢ ~12000¢ aprox.) |Ultima |'★8' | |- |'62' |'Quest Card '(6000¢ ~12000¢ aprox.) |Meteor |'★8' | |- |'63' | | | | |- |'64' |'Quest Card '(62000¢ ~74000¢ aprox.) |Alexander |'★11' | |- |'65' |52000¢ 50000¢ 45000¢ 42000¢ 40000¢ |Gently Farm |'★6' | |- |'66' |1000¢ |Turnip Seeds |'★1' | |- |'67' |'Harvested Card' |TurnipPode ser vendido por 1200¢ na loja. It can be sold by 1200¢ in store. |'★3' | |- |'68' |1000¢ |Radish Seeds |'★1' | |- |'69' |'Harvested card' |RadishPode ser vendido 1400¢ na loja. It can be sold by 1400¢ in store. |'★3' | |- |'70' | |Komodo Scale |'★1' | |- |'71' | |Cat Burglar |'★3' | |- |'72' | |Dodo |'★3' | |- |'73' | |Solt and Peppor |'★5' | |- |'74' | |Big Fire |'★10' | |- |'75' | |Poshul |'★4' | |- |'76' |5000¢ |Sunny Day |'★3' | |- |'77' |5000¢ |Rain Dance |'★3' | |- |'78' | |Food Fiasco |'★1' | |- |'79' | |Mothership |'★7' | |- |'80' | |Miguel |'★7' | |- |'81' |'Gift Card' |Angry Scapula |'★3' | |- |'82' |'Gift Card' |Good Backbone |'★3' | |- |'83' | |Heavy Skull |'★3' | |- |'84' |'Gift Card' |Mixed Bones |'★3' | |- |'85' |'Gift Card' |Pelvic Bone |'★3' | |- |'86' |'Gift Card '(25000¢) |Sturdy bones |'★3' | |- |'87' | |Skelly |'★6' | |- |'88' | |Salad |'★3' | |- |'89' |70000¢ |Princess Prin-Prin |'★7' | |- |'90' |60000¢ |Unicorn Demon |'★6' | |- |'91' |80000¢ |Great Demon Lord Astaroth |'★8' | |- |'92' | |Vic Viper |'★6' | |- |'93' | |Big Core MK1 |'★7' | |- |'94' |25.000¢ (+) |Star Fragment |'★3' | |- |'95' |'Quest Card '(mais de 105000¢) |Starky |'★8' | |- |'96' | |Blanka |'★6' | |- |'97' | |E.Honda |'★6' | |- |'98' | |Balrog |'★6' | |- |'99' |'Promo Card' |Blastoise |'★7' | |- |'100' | | | | |- |'101' | | | | |- |'102' | | | | |- |'103' | | | | |- |'104' | | | | |- |'105' | | | | |- |'106' | | | | |- |'107' | | | | |- |'108' | | | | |- |'109' | | | | |- |'110' |20.000¢ |Mike Haggar |'★6' | |- |'111' |20.000¢ |Guy |'★6' | |- |'112' |20.000¢ |Cody |'★6' | |- |'113' | |Brave One |'★6' | |- |'114' | |Lizardman |'★6' | |- |'115' | |Chimera |'★6' | |} Lista de cartas únicas | List of Single cards Como o nome de sua ramificação diz, as cartas únicas só podem ser obtidas por uma única pessoa, não havendo outra cópia da mesma. O que faz seu valor comercial ser mais alto que sua contraparte comum. Category:Card System